


Jaime/Brienne ficlets

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Colección de minifics que escribo como práctica.<br/>Espero que les gusten!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Cita a ciegas

**Author's Note:**

> Colección de minifics que escribo como práctica.  
> Espero que les gusten!

 

—¡Tú! —Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Él la miraba, desconcertado, desde la mesa. Mientras que Brienne sólo pensaba: _“Voy a matar a Sansa”._

De pronto, Jaime rió fuerte.

—¿Brienne “ doncella” Tarth buscando novio?—Preguntó burlonamente.

—Me voy…— Dijo ella, sintiendo su cara arder.

—Espera— él se puso de pie—. Pensé que Addam se refería a una de nuestras aburridas compañeras. Pero tú…

—No estoy para tu diversión.

—Lo sé, ese golpe que me diste el otro día...

—Te lo merecías.

—Siéntate y empecemos de nuevo.

—No confío en ti.

—Seré cortés —. Miró su vestido—. El azul hace juego con tus ojos.


	2. Silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un intento de angst
> 
> Ahh acepto promts para mini historias como esta ;)

La encontró  de pie, en la playa. Mirando el horizonte.

—Sabía que estarías aquí—le dijo Jaime.

Brienne se sobresaltó, pero no se volteó para mirarlo.

—Cersei ya se fue.

Silencio.

—Yo no la invité, te lo juro—Insistió—. Le dije que nos dejara en paz.

Más silencio.  Jaime se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a ella.  Le tomó la mejilla.

—Yo no la amo.

Ella lo miró. Había tristeza y duda en sus ojos.

—Yo te amo a ti.

—Esto no resultará, lo de hoy lo demuestra.

Se apartó de él y caminó de vuelta hacia la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3


	3. Cine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jaime y Brienne en el cine, cuando se apagan las luces...

Se separaron.

— Jaime

—¿Qué?

La besó de nuevo.

—¿Para qué querías venir al cine? —susurró ella, una vez que él la liberó.

—Eres tan inocente.

Otro beso, esta vez más profundo que el anterior…

—Eres un tramposo —. Brienne trató de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Tercera cita y aún no me conoces? —Él le acarició el labio inferior con su pulgar.

Brienne no respondió y Jaime la volvió a besar.

—Película mala y una sala vacía ¿qué mejor?

—¿Por eso elegiste esta película?

—Exacto.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Okay—dijo al fin.

Jaime sonrió ampliamente  y ella lo besó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	4. Anhelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una versión diferente de la escena de Riverrun

—Si no convenzo al Pez Negro de rendirse y si atacáis el castillo, el honor me obliga a pelear por la familia de Sansa.

—Por supuesto.  


—A pelear contra vos.

—Esperemos no llegar a eso.

De pronto, Jaime la atrajo hacia su pecho y la besó suavemente en los labios. Una acción impulsiva que a él mismo le sorprendió.

Se separaron. Brienne lo miraba con confusión.

—Ser Jaime…—murmuró.

Él no le respondió. Y ella hizo el amago de huir. Pero Jaime la sujetó con más fuerza. Sin importarle que estaban en la entrada de la tienda, a la vista de sus hombres. No quería dejarla ir, aunque la separación fuera inevitable, aunque una parte de él ansiara volver a Desembarco del Rey con Cersei.

Pero Brienne de Tarth era fuerte. Se separó de él y le dijo:

—Ser Jaime…sabéis que esto no es posible.

Y mirándolo con tristeza, se marchó y lo dejó ahí.


	5. Una nueva Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tanta inocencia.” Pensó.  
> Ella había sido así alguna vez. Pero luego, su padre había muerto. Y no había tenido una feliz navidad por largos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy minific navideño!!

Brienne estaba sentada en  un banco de la plaza. A los alrededores se escuchaba todo el entusiasmo de la Noche Buena: vecinos recibiendo invitados en sus casas, villancicos provenientes de la capilla, chillidos de niños entusiasmados que aseguraban haber visto a Santa pasar fugazmente por los cielos.

_“Tanta inocencia.”_ Pensó.

Ella había sido así alguna vez. Pero luego, su padre había muerto. Y no había tenido una feliz navidad por largos años.

Pensó que esta vez sí la tendría. Ya que por fin estaba acompañada. Pero…

_“¿Por qué él se tiene que poner tan idiota?”_ se preguntó enfurruñada.

Ahora estaba empezando a nevar. Se estremeció.

—Te vas a helar, moza. —Escuchó su voz a su espalda—. Volvamos a la casa.

Ella se volteó.

Jaime la miraba sonriente. Sus ojos verdes relucían en la noche.

Le tendió su bufanda azul. Brienne se incorporó y la recibió a regañadientes. Lo miró fijamente, esperando que él iniciara la conversación.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir…—comenzó a explicar—sabes que a veces hablo sin pensar y digo sólo…

—Estupideces, lo sé—ella suspiró. De pronto, su enojo se había esfumado.

Él se acercó y la abrazó. Hace cinco meses que vivían juntos. Todo había sucedido muy rápido.

—Ya aprenderé, moza.

—Más te vale.

Él rió y comenzó a besarla.

De pronto, las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar.

Ellos se separaron.

—Feliz Navidad, Jaime—susurró ella.

—Feliz Navidad, Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	6. Un nuevo año en Poniente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los siguientes años no fueron tranquilos, tampoco. Las guerras, el feroz invierno y los Otros habían dejado el reino destruido. A eso hubo que sumarle el último adiós con su hermana, el juicio ante la Reina Dragón y la sentencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Año Nuevo, espero que les guste.

Desde las almenas, Jaime observaba el océano. 

La fresca brisa nocturna le mecía el cabello rubio-gris.

Habían pasado diez años desde que derrotó al último Caminante Blanco con Lamento de Viuda. Y de la llegada de la primavera.

Los siguientes años no fueron tranquilos, tampoco. Las guerras, el feroz invierno y los Otros habían dejado el reino destruido. A eso hubo que sumarle el último adiós con su hermana, el juicio ante la Reina Dragón y la sentencia.

Ahora terminaba el año 314 y él aún no creía tanta tranquilidad.

Regresó al Castillo. Tyrion se le atravesó apenas caminó sobre el vestíbulo. Lo tomó en brazos. El pequeño le sonrió con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Padre— Galladon, un muchacho de ocho primaveras, le salió al encuentro—. Madre os está buscando.

La moza lo esperaba sentada en la mesa.

—Estabais en las almenas de nuevo—. No era una pregunta—.Ya es hora de cenar.

—Mil perdones, mi señora.

Depositó al niño en su silla, al lado de su madre. Y se sentó a la mesa, al lado de su hija de tres años, Alysane.

Terminada la cena, el Maestre anunció la llegada del Nuevo Año.

***

Ya en las habitaciones, en su cama, él abrazó a Brienne.

—Pasas mucho en las almenas últimamente—le dijo ella—. Te noto melancólico.

—He estado pensando en los tiempos de la Guerra. Comparándolos con la paz de ahora.

Ella lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules antes de preguntar:

—¿Extrañas esa época?

—Sólo la acción: luchar con mozas airadas, contra osos sin arma alguna—la moza sonrió al escuchar eso—, seres devueltos por el Desconocido y criaturas de hielo en noches interminables.

La estrechó fuertemente.

—También extraño nuestras luchas bajo las mantas en el Castillo Negro y como gritabas mi nombre—le susurró al oído.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. Y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Maldita sea, moza—le dijo—. Tres hijos y aún te sonrojas.

—Algunas cosas no cambian—respondió ella—, tú sigues igual de deslenguado.

Se besaron largamente.

—Siempre seremos la moza y el maldito matarreyes—le dijo él.

Ella asintió. Se besaron de nuevo.

—Feliz Año, moza.

—Feliz año, matarreyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
